notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eru
Eru: ("The One" or "He that is Alone"; Q. "Illuvatar"), is the creator, father, and arch-deity of Eä and all things within and without. He is powerful beyond even the comprehension of the Valar, an omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent entity, self-existent and without ancestry. His thoughts brought forth all things that came to be naturally, from the Ainur to Ea itself. His will governs the course of history, and only He knows the secrets of Arda’s destiny. He is the sole true God of All Things, with all other powers ultimately in subservience to Him. Eruist Believes Eruist Belief (Q."Eruaistale") was the religion of Eru Illuvatar as it was taught to Elves by the Valar and to men by the Elves. Eruist religions venerated Eru as the one true god and creator of all while the Valar were merely seen as Angelic powers and removed guardians of the World. Eruist Religion tended to be centered around personal faith. There was no official clergy or priesthood, most rituals were held in private and were simple and unpretentious, though the Númenórians knew a central sanctuary on Meneltarma and their King acted as High-Priest of Eru on the seasonal rites.Their Elendili descendants continued this tradition, though it at least partially mixed with indigenious beliefs.High sanctuaries (Q."Airitar") of Gondor were the White Tree and the Hallows of Fen Hollen in Minas Tirith and the High Hallow of Mount Mindolluin, high sanctuaries of Arnor lay along the Lake Nenuial, Formenaire upon Fornost, in the Barrow Downs and in the Tower Hills.Instead of an organized Priesthood Eldar and Dúnedain had convents of pious dedicates known male as "Anustari" (Q."Monks" or lit."Fellows";S."Gomodronath") or female as "Qindestini" (Q."Nuns" or lit."Companions";S."Gomodrilath"), who lived secluded from the main settlements and tended solitary monasteries (Q."Anustar"), fanes (S."Iaunath"), temples (Q. "Cordar") or shrines (Q."Alkarini"; S."Alchorath") in which they revered Eru or rather the Flame Imperishable in form of the "Sā" or temple-fire. Eru was almost never directly called upon but rather seen as a removed god who usually did not interfere with the world. However some Eldar and Men also believed in the Vision of Finrod and the Old Hope that Eru Himself would one day incarnate in Eruhin shape (as "Elpino") in the very world of Arda. Besides of His appearance as "Adar" or "Ainatar", the removed Maker of Eä , or "Ilon", the embodyment of Menel and as "Crisan", "Ion", "Elpino" and "Runando", the "incarnate", the "son", the "anointed" or the "redeemer" many Eruists also believed in a third form or appearance of Eru: "Airefeä", in which form Eru would sometimes enter in the Hröa of His children to inspire them or even work miracles. Airefeä was also identified with the "Sa" or ritual templefire and with the flame imperishable or the secret fire. All three shapes or appearances of Eru were collectively known as the "Neldië" . see: *Secret Fire Other Names *Adar (S."Father") *Ainatar (Q."Holy Father") *Airefëa (Q. as the holy spirit) *Alávo or Alûva (Haradrim) *Asrûta (Mornârim) *Atar (Q. "Father"; High-Elves) *Crisan (Eru as an incarnate) *Dianti (Dorwinrim) *Elpino (Q."The Anointed";Eru as an incarnate) *The Father *flame imperishable *God (Earth) *Hakîma (Easterlings) *Hrísto (Q. "the Anointed") *Hûr-Iriga (Easterlings) *Ilon (S."Sky") *Ion (Q."Scion", as an Incarnate) *Iroi (Marshmen) *Mardorunando (As the Redeemer) *Muinare (Tareldar) *Naur Thurin (S. "Secret Fire"; Sindar) *Neldië (Q. as the Trinity) *Odanal (Umli) *The One *Omohére (Q."Allmighty") *Ôs (Lossoth) *Runando (Q. "Redeemer") *Sā (As the Holy Ghost; also identified with the temple-fire) *Sanavaldo (Q."Allmighty") *The Secret Fire *Tera-vel (Adena) *Yê or Yesuchi (Haradrim) *Yésus (Q. "Anointed One" or phonetic transmission of Greek "Jesus" or Hebrew "Jehoshua") *Ympyra (Ystavat Talven) See: *Eruamillë or Eruontarië References: *MERP:Campaign and Adventure Guidebook *MERP:Middle-Earth Adventure Guidebook II category:religion Category:lore Category:MERP Category:Timeless halls